Field
The present specification generally relates to securing mechanisms and, more specifically, to mechanism for securing a mobile computing device within a vehicle.
Technical Background
In-cab mounted computers (sometimes called a “mobile data terminal” or “MDT”) enable a truck driver to process bills of lading and scan documents from the truck back to the office. The computing device, when equipped with a GPS receiver, can also allow the dispatcher to track the location and route progress for the driver and manage the productivity of the fleet. The computing device may also connect to the truck's internal computing system to provide information regarding preventative maintenance and engine fault codes, fuel economy, speed, and odometer mileage.
Computing devices may be mounted within the cab of the truck to reduce the likelihood that the driver will drop, damage, or lose the computing device or to reduce wear on the computing device. Although mounting the computing device within the cab provides protection for the device, existing mounting techniques may render it difficult to quickly remove the computing device from the mounting. Thus, the company may need to rent additional trucks to handle business level spikes or to replace company-owned trucks that are being repaired, leaving the driver without a computing device. A driver who personally purchases a computing device may drive for multiple carriers or be in different trucks during the day. Accordingly, there is a need for a mount for a computing device that enables the computing device to be easily removed for transfer between trucks.